The present invention comprises a new and distinct variety of Scaevola, botanically known as Scaevola aemula and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘KLESC10728’. ‘KLESC10728’ was discovered in June 2006 in Stuttgart, Germany and originated from an open pollination between the proprietary female parent ‘SC 060016’ (unpatented) and an unknown male parent. A single plant selection was subsequently chosen for further evaluation and asexual propagation.
The new variety was first propagated via vegetative cuttings and invitro propagation in May 2007 in Stuttgart, Germany and has been asexually reproduced repeatedly by vegetative cuttings in Stuttgart, Germany for more than 10 generations. ‘KLESC10728’ has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive asexual propagations via vegetative cuttings.
Plant Breeder's Rights for this variety have not been applied for. ‘KLESC10728’ has not been made publicly available more than one year prior to filing of this application.